


My Stage

by AnxiousOliver



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: M/M, More tags in the future, Yep another fanfic about Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOliver/pseuds/AnxiousOliver
Summary: Months after the singing competition Moon's theater popularity has grown a lot. But one day, our protagonist decides to participate in a dance audition to enter to the next project of the musical with the original cast. In his audition he will meet a Gorilla with a very weird, but cute accent. What will be of him if he fell in love?Notes: In this world. Humans and animals coexist.





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Protagonist: Human  
> Axel: Grey Wolf  
> Rose: Human
> 
> UPDATE (03/04/17): Grammar correction - by Rose  
> *Chapter 1  
> *Chapter 2  
> *Chapter 3  
> *Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_1_Auditions**

* * *

**August 19**

* * *

It was a sunny day when I finished my daily dose of school. Today was the big day. Mom wanted to bring me to my dancing audition in the moon theater but she was busy with work and stuff. _-Please, take someone to film you-_ That's why I asked Axel, my best friend, to be my faithful companion this time. We were in his car trying to avoid the traffic.

 **"Are you sure you want me to be with you? You have never let anyone see you dancing** " That's... not entirely true.

**"It's because... it's complicated, it is very intimate to me, like having sex"**

**"I can't see the correlation in there"** I laughed.

It isn't that no one has ever seen me dancing. I've danced in front of people, like those parties where you only want to have fun. But my own choreography is something different.

 **"By the way, since when the famous Buster Moon searches for dancers?"** I was surprised when I saw the flyers. It was Rose, my other best friend, the one who convinced me to dance.

 **"I think he is trying to do Hamilton Musical"** I follow the cast that appeared in the singing contest months ago and there are several clues about the next regrouping.

 **"That musical you like a lot?"** Rose introduced me The Hamilton Musical. That soundtrack of 46 songs changed my life. Changing the subject, now that I see Moon Theater I'm kind of nervous. **"Let's go"**

 **"Yeah... just... give me a minute"** Why am I nervous, I've performed several times. What is the difference between those moments and this?

 **"Tom... I'm here"** What? Am I too obvious?

**"I'm fine it's just..."**

**"Tom"** He looked at me with a smile **"It's normal. After all the stage is where you belong"** I smiled back.

 **"Yeah... you are right, let's go!"** I got off the car and we arrived to the auditioning line.

IT. WAS. MADNESS. The line took 4 hours to take my turn and when we went inside the hotness of outside finally calmed down. In front stage there was an iguana that was receiving the people. Her cute smile almost makes me forget that one of her eyes was looking at the ceiling while another was looking at me.

**"Is he coming with you sweetie?"**

**"Yes. But he's not going to make an audition he will just film me"** The lady nodded and let us in. She guided me to the stage and Axel to one of the chairs of the audience.

On stage there was at least other 20 people warming up and doing stuff. While Mr. Moon was sitting on a desk with, wow, with the cast of the singing competition. They were right in front of me, Meena, Ash, Rosita, Gunter, Mike and Johnny. I didn't know what to do on stage because Mr. Moon was talking to the iguana. I returned my gaze to Axel. He whispered and I read his lips while he held a camera _-Breathe-_ Of course... Just… breathe.

 **"Okay guys, thank you to come to audition today. Right now the dynamic is going to be a little different"** Wait... What? **"We only have 6 spaces left, so you are going to dance right now, all of you"** Again... WHAT?

 **"And how will you choose?"** An alligator asked.

 **"I am not. My friends in here are going to."** WHAT!? I glanced at the smiley faces. But when my eyes saw Johnny's I completely broke eye contact with him. I wonder why.

 **"What song?"** I asked. I was prepared for this. It was no more for the audition. I needed to dance. I needed to dance in that moment.

 **"You all have chosen the same song"** I didn't expect that a lot of people were going to dance the same song that I was. But it doesn't matter; I got my own moves for this song.

Mr. Moon divided us in groups of 10. The first group danced. They were really good dancers... But they weren't enjoying this dynamic too much. Then the second group passed. Ash, Meena, Rosita and Mike chose 4 participants. There were only 2 spots in the game. Am I going to be chosen by Johnny or by Gunter or by neither of them? I will find out. Right now I am going to dance: "The Greatest" by Sia.

I took my position in the front and… music began.

★★★

The music ended. I felt the drops of sweat dripping of my forehead. My ears were hot and sizzling. I breathe in, out, in, out, in and out. I didn't notice that I closed my eyes until I opened them. Axel was mouth-opened. When I saw him I laughed. This is my stage.

 **"So?"** Someone asked. I look to the judges.

 **"Go on Johnny, I already have one"** Gunter said. All depended on those two.

 **"I choose..."** His gaze went from me to my back, he was watching the raccoon behind me **"You"** Then I back off and his finger pointed to my back. Congratulations raccoon, I will pay attention on your moves since you convinced Johnny to choose you, I want to know your secret.

 **"Well I choose you"** Gunter pointed at me. I look to my back so I could see if I need to back off one more time, but no. Gunter was really pointing me.

 **"Really? Me?"** I couldn't believe it.

 **"You destroyed that stage baby! You were on fire! I need to see more of those moves!"** I glanced at the other participants that were disappointed. They all left the stage while Mr. Moon thanked them to come by. At least they could have a 15% of discount when they buy tickets.

 **"Hey, nice to meet you guys!"** The cast greeted the 6 participants that made it through.

In the meeting I greeted Meena and Rosita first, with a smile and a hug. Then Ash and Mike with a hand shake and Gunter with a small high five.

 **"Hi"** The gorilla named Johnny greeted me and I replied with a smile and a handshake.

 **"Hi"** I wanted to tell him that his voice was my favorite. It was perfect, melting, tender, cute and a lot of other positive adjectives. But I needed to play it cool since I will be in the Moon theater. **"Nice to meet you Johnny"**

 **"Nice to meet you too, hmm... How do you know my name?"** Wait... Why was he asking me that, does he even know how popular he is right now?

 **"I have been in this theater as public you know"** He laughed.

 **"Oh! ri-right! I... sometimes I forget I'm actually kind of popular."** -You do? - **"So... What's your name?"**

**"Thomas, but my friends call me Tom"**


	2. A Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_2_A_Misunderstanding**

* * *

**August 20**

* * *

Next day I went to the Moon Theater. Everyone was already there but they were doing nothing rather than singing random songs. It was 3:00PM and I was waiting for Mr. Moon to tell me what to do. Unfortunately, he was not in the theater at the time.

**"Mr. Moon is attending another business"** Said Ms. Crawly **"You can use one of those if you want while you wait"** Before I could even respond she lead me to one of the rooms with window walls.

**"Thanks Ms. Crawly"** She just smiled and closed the door.

I was left alone, watching Gunter in other room dancing and hearing Meena singing. I laughed thinking _-Do I really belong here?-_

I took off my shoes and put on my ballet shoes. I also interchanged my shirt for a black tank-top. Then I took my laptop out of my backpack and played a song. It was _"Hey mama"_. I took position in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and started to move. Something was different thought. I felt watched, still I didn't stop. After doing a front flip and another pair of moves I stopped with the rhythm of the music and opened my eyes. The song was over and Ash, Johnny and Gunter were staring at me, some of the others that auditioned yesterday were looking at me as well. I don't like when people stare, it's kind of... 1. - Awkward. 2. - Rude.

I tried to ignore them by sitting down and drinking water from my bottle, not before putting (Satisfied) in Spotify. Ash knocked through the window and made me a signal to go out. I saw everyone on stage and I ran. I placed myself next to Gunter and Johnny. Mr. Moon was already talking about something.

**"Did I miss anything?"** I whispered.

**"Nah, he's just starting"** Johnny replied.

**"Okay guys. This is what I have in mind... drum-rolls please"** He took some seconds to add some drama to his speech while a sheep makes drum-rolls **"Hamilton"** Wow, we are really doing this.

**"Knew it, come on, pay"** Ash was extending her hand and each member of the cast gave her $10 dollars. I giggled. I couldn't believe that they made a bet about the next project. Mr. Moon shook his head and lent us some papers... There were some people I didn't know as secondary characters.

_Alexander Hamilton - "Unknown"_  
_Aaron Burr - Johnny Egerton_  
_George Washington - Mike MacFarlane_  
_John Laurens - "Unknown"_  
_Lafayette - "Unknown"_  
_Hercules Mulligan - Gunter Kroll_  
_Angelica Schuyler - Ash Johansson_  
_Eliza Hamilton - Rosita Witherspoon_  
_Peggy Hamilton - Meena Kelly_  
_[etc...]_

It's a shame that Meena is playing as Peggy, she deserves so much more in the musical. But who else could do both Peggy and Maria Reynolds? I'm already excited.

**"Mr. Moon. What will you do for the characters that don't have actors?"** I asked. I was intrigued because I could maybe participate.

**"I'll do auditions next week... Why?"** Guess who's going to fight to be the next Lafayette.

**"Just asking"** My **"I'm not curious face"** didn't worked, still this was all Mr. Moon wanted to tell us so we could familiarize with the songs. Then he told us we could use the theater for the rest of the day if we wanted and if we needed help we could always ask to Ms. Crawly.

Well, now I have a place to practice. Rosita, Gunter, Ash, Mike and other people left. I tried to return to the room where I was practicing but when I saw Johnny something in me told me -Hear him sing-. And I did exactly what that little voice told me, because I also wanted to hear him.

**"Johnny!"** I met his gaze; I couldn't see his eyes directly. I really... I really didn't know why exactly but... I just couldn't.

**"Yeah, what's up?"** This damn gorilla... His smile... Now I can't see his smile. I looked another way and asked him.

**"Do you think I could... y-you know... hear you practice?"** He owned me that. After all, he saw me practicing too.

**"Umm... Y-yeah! Sure!"** He was leading me to the practicing rooms with his hand extended like saying _"Over here"_ but then he made a U-Turn to the stage, I laughed. **"Got you"** He laughed too **"Any suggestions?"** He went backstage to a laptop. - _Okay... JOHNNY IS GOING TO SING THE SONG YOU WANT... WHICH ONE? - I said to myself -Tiny Dancer? Lost Stars? Can't help falling in love? GOD DAMMIT THOMAS CHOOSE ONE-_

**"Well... I... I have a lot of songs I want... c-can I dance while you singing?"** He nodded with a smile.

**"Shape of you"** I took my hand to my mouth. Why did I say that song? I only know choreography and it's mine.

**"Well, here goes nothing"** He put the track and grabbed a microphone. Now there is no turning back.

_~~The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
_So the bar is where I go~~_

I take position in the middle of the stage. Then I look back to Johnny, he smiled making a thumbs up. -Come on Tom, don't screw this-

_~~Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
_And trust me I'll give it a chance now~~_

I make some moves to warm up.

Let's dance.

_~~Every day discovering something brand new_  
_I'm in love with the shape of you~~_

I stopped, throwing myself to the floor in knees. This song was exhausting. I look back to see that Johnny wasn't there anymore. So I look around while I'm still in the floor.

**"Umm... John-NY!"** He scared me. He was next to me, staring at my eyes.

**"Why do you close your eyes when you dance?"** Was that an indirect to tell me that I need to see my moves because I don't know how to dance or was he curious? I want to believe in the second option.

**"I… I don't know... It's like... like when you close your eyes when you sing"** I saw him singing in YouTube and I noticed that, at some point, he close his eyes while performing.

**"But how do you know where to step, don't you feel you're like losing balance?"**

**"Umm... No. Not really"** Wait... Was he really intrigued or interested in me? "By the way, let me say that you sing like an angel"

**"And you dance like a God"** Then...

**"Then, if you mean that... why did you choose Glen instead of me on the audition"** I was curious because his decision didn't matched with his words.

**"I chose you but... you steeped back, when I tried to fix the misunderstanding Gunter had already chosen and his choice was you"** I blushed.

**"Aww... come on" I hit his shoulder softly"** you are drowning me in embarrassment" He really was... Oh no.

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw the message of my mom; she was already waiting for me outside.

**"Got to go, my mom came for me, sorry to leave you hanging"** I ran, but the voice of Johnny called me.

**"See you tomorrow Tom!"**...

**"See you tomorrow Johnny!"**

I left the stage with a smile and a red face. This gorilla is going to drive me crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance:  
> Imagine both the dance of Tom with the choreography of Matt Steffanina.  
> Enjoy


	3. In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_3_In_Love**

* * *

**August 21**

* * *

It was Sunday. Unfortunately today I was not going to do much since I left an essay for the last minute. I don't like Sundays because next day is Monday and that means school from 7AM until 3PM. Also, I can't practice in the theater because it's closed this day. Summary of the day, I woke up at 10PM, I stayed in the computer like 3 hours skipping the breakfast, I ate hotcakes that mom made for me, then I practiced the choreography of 10 different songs 'til 3PM and then I returned to my room eating some lasagna from yesterday, just to lay down in my bed to make the essay in the computer.

 **"Thanks mom!"** I shouted from my room. Then I heard an _"okay!"_ back.

It was at that moment when some of my friends started to ask me about the homework and I didn't responded. I closed YouTube because it was going to distract me. Then I started my essay.

It was 8:00PM and I have 946 words done (of 1200). But something in my Facebook messenger notification got my attention. _-An unknown person wants to talk to me?-_ I wondered _-Maybe another person trying to make me like some page-_

 **-Hey Tom, I'm Johnny-** He wrote. Of course I didn't believe it.

**-Nice try dude-**

_(...)_

**-Try what?-**

_(...)_

**-If you really are Johnny send me a message from your Instagram-** Then I linked mine to see if the real Johnny was the one who I was talking to.

_(...)_

**-Okay-** Wait, just like that?

I opened my Instagram and waited for a message for about 10 minutes while I finished my essay. Nothing happened.

 **"Of course, just another..."** Then I received a message. It really was him. **"Oh... well..."** My heart started to beat kind of fast.

 **-Better?-** He asked.

**-Why do you use that FB account? I didn't believed you _("Tears of laugh" Emoji)_ -**

**-It's my main acc... It's just that, since I sang in the contest a few months back I got a lot of friend request. So...-** Is that so?

**-lol Well... What's up?-**

**-What's up of what?-** Umm... Johnny you talked to me first.  
**-Oh yeah... srry _("Tears of laugh" Emoji)_ -**  
**-Ash, Meena, some friends and I are going to see a movie tomorrow after the rehearsal, wanna come?-** Now my heart was beating faster. WAIT... is it possible that I am in...

**-Umm... yeah, sure. Just let me ask for permission and I'll come-**

**-Cool! See you tomorrow-** Wait... he meant this chat by _"see you tomorrow"_?

 **-Wait... you meant this by "see you tomorrow"?-** He took a while to respond.

 **-Nope. I... I actually forgot that yesterday was Saturday-** I laughed; he forgot the same thing I did.

**-Hahaha, okay good night, Johnny ( _Smiley Face_ )-**

**-Night, Tom-** He is calling me Tom... Does he already consider me a friend? I hope he does because I do.

Well... in that moment I closed my laptop -I got 172 words left to finish my essay, but I'll do it tomorrow before the class starts- I've met Johnny only 2 days ago. But I have been in love with his voice since the moment he sang in that scenario. I have a fast heartbeat when he talks to me. I can't look him directly. I smile every time he smiles. I want to hear him sing all the time...  
*Phone vibrating*  
_New follower on Instagram: Johnny Egerton._  
_New friend request: Johnny Egerton._

I accepted the friend request. Now I see me in the mirror of my room. I'm red...

 **"MOM!"** I yelled. She came running to my room with my little sister in her arms.

 **"What's the matter?"** She was confused.

 **"I... I think I'm in love with a Gorilla"** She already knew I'm gay, but the Gorilla part slipped through my mouth.

 **"..."** She kept silence, seeing my eyes she was articulating a word **"Fu..."**

**"MOM, DON'T YOU DARE!"**

**"It's okay, I guess... just tell me about him tomorrow"** Then she kissed my cheek and I smiled. She left the room and I went to sleep after wishing the good nights to her.

**★★★**

**10:00PM**

★★★

*Phone vibrating*

I looked a new notification of a FB chat, it was my mom.

**"Furry..."**

**"..."** I kept my words to myself. My sister was sleeping.


	4. It's a Hamilton thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_4_It's_a_Hamilton_thing**

* * *

**August 22**

* * *

Monday meant a whole new day in hell, especially because exams started this week. In the road to school mom asked me about every detail of Johnny and I answered almost everything.

**"So... you are not a..."**

**"Mom, stop bothering me with the F word please, I don't even know what I am feeling. Maybe tomorrow I´ll stop feeling this way"** Of course I didn't believed in my feelings. I just met him like 3 days ago.

 **"I'm just joking, Tom. I love you and I support your decisions. But, how old is this Johnny guy?"** I didn't answer that, I didn't want to know. It would hurt me (right now) if Johnny says I'm to young to be loved by him.

 **"Don't know... I'm almost 18"** A subtle change of subject, nice one Tom.

She arrived to school and I left the car saying _"good bye"_ and _"I love you"_. Everything seemed like a normal day with school stabbing my back. When I got to my classroom, every classmate was hurdle in a little group around Axel. I heard whispers of _"He's here!" "Shhh!"_

 **"What's up?"** I asked, confused since I know every classmate I have. They would tell me what they were doing just by asking.

 **"Oh, you know. We were... studying!"** Said Anne. Like hell Anne was going to study in school. She was too smart to study.

 **"You showed it, didn´t you?"** I asked Axel. **"Just tell me, I'm not going get mad"**

Then a lot of my classmates started asking me questions about the cast, where I learned to dance like that, about how is it to work with Mr. Moon; like I said before, just another day in hell.

**★★★**

**_[Johnny's POV]_ **

**"Noon guys"** I went to the theater to practice. Since my father was in prison I needed the money of this project to get him out. Even though he told me not to worry about it, I'm still doing what I can.

 **"Hey Johnny, could you help us?"** Meena, Ash and Rosita were on stage with some dresses for the play **"Could you sing _The Schuyler Sisters_ with us?"**

 **"Sure, but it'll be my first time"** I heard the musical on YouTube yesterday, although I haven't practiced the songs where I came in.

 **"Good, start then"** Rosita asked.

 **"Well..."** Now without music it's more comfortable.

 _~~There's nothing rich folks love more_  
_Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor_  
_They pull up in their carriages and gawk_  
_At the students in the common_  
_Just to watch them talk_  
_Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_  
_Uh-oh, but little does he know that...~~_

This was an easy one, but... boy how will I sing the other songs, _"The Room where it happens"_ is very difficult, without mentioning _"Wait for it"_.

_~In the greatest city in the world!~_

When we finished Ash was satisfied with the results _"It sounds great"_ she said. I do think it sounded great, but I need to practice more the rhymes because it is almost like rapping and I'm not an expert on that.

 **"Are you kidding? It sounded amazing!"** Thomas was right there. We could always count on him if we needed compliments "Although I'm still kind of disappointed that Meena's character only appears two times on the musical, it would be cooler if her vocals could appear more"

 **"What about us?"** Ash asked, pointing at Rosita, himself and me.

 **"You and Rosita are the two most love characters in the fandom with almost eleven songs and Johnny's character kills the protagonist. I think you three deserve your positions"** He made me laugh while he told us all the spoilers of the musical. Though I couldn't call it spoilers because is basic history.

 **"Did you memorize the musical?"** Meena asked.

 **"I went to see it"** Wow! That should cost a fortune. I heard that the tickets for the musical cost more than $1000 dollars **"and know every song, every beat and every meaning of it"**

When he said that everyone looked at him, besides of us five the other dancers, Mike and Gunter put attention to him, even though he didn't liked it.

 **"Sorry, I didn't want to brag"** He put his hand in his nape, almost shy.

**"Is not that" Ash replied "It's just..."**

**"It's just useless because none of us know this musical"** Mike interrupted from the backstage with the truth. It is supposed that we should already know this song because we work in the music industry, but we can't perfect it in just one month. **"Look at me. I am a professional singer I didn't studied to be a rapper!"**

 **"Have you tried your songs Mike?"** Thomas asked.

**"Do you think I´m a newbie?"**

**"Mike come on stage, Johnny stay there"** For some reason he went upstairs. What is he trying to do upstairs? Is he trying to bring the piano down here? Everyone in here was little confused, but he came running with three wireless microphones. Then he gave one to me and one to Mike.

 **"Do you know _Guns and ships_?"** He expects us to sing that song right now? Is one of the most difficult songs, especially for the one who is supposed to be Lafayette.

Mike and I saw each other nodding.

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"Sing it!"** Not a good idea, we don't have a Lafayette.

 **"Umm, who do you expect to be..."** Mike was about to ask, but Thomas interrupted him with a smile.

 **"I'll be pleased"** I didn't know that he could sing. Now I'm very intrigued of what he can do, even though it will be not a surprise because is a rap. Now that I think of it I also didn't thought Thomas style was rap. **"Girls can you put the track please?"** The three of them went back stage, a little confused, to the computer.

 **"You are a dancer remember?"** Mike...

 **"Johnny!"** The music started and so I did.

 _~~How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower_  
_Somehow defeat a global superpower?~~_

Thomas positioned himself in the center of the stage, as always.

 _~~How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?_  
_Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?_  
_Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!_  
_An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!_  
_He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen_  
_Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!~~_

Everyone that weren't us shouted: _~~LAFAYETTE~~_

 _~~I'm takin this horse by the reins makin'_  
_Redcoats redder with bloodstains~~_

Some were shocked, other were hyped. I was the hyped one.

 _~~And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em_  
_Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm~~_

He rapped without hesitate while he was dancing. Everyone skipped the shout just to hear him rap and when Mike got in he was astonishing. Even tho he didn't sounded like the original cast he nailed the voice style.

★★★

_**[Thomas POV]** _

The song finished with Mike's vocals and the music stopped. I closed my eyes again.

 **"Wow..."** said Ash.

 **"Come on, it wasn't that great guys, it's just rap. Everyone can do it. I did it and this is not my style. Also Johnny and Mike were the ones who..."** Everyone stared at me. **"Could you like... stop staring at me please?"**

Moon appeared to save the day, dictating all the things we had to do; then we started to work.

We finished around 7:00PM. I was tired but exited because of the movie. We went across the street, in front of the theater, wanting to watch (Suicide Squad). But when I bought my ticket I realized that I didn´t have any money left for popcorn or soda. As I waited for them to buy their stuff, I tried to downplay my starving face by messing with my phone, but when Johnny came over close to me with his two hot dogs my stomach growled. I wasn't ashamed at all.

 **"Thomas, are you hungry?"** He is not calling me Tom...

 **"Umm... kind of, but I'll have dinner when I get to my house. Don't worry"** He laughed. God, my eyes automatically glanced at other direction.

 **"Here"** He said, pointing at his hot dog.

 **"Oh, no I couldn't..."** He didn't even let me finish when he put the Hot dog on my hand and left me there, while he went with Ash to talk about something. Then I stared at it thinking about his action. Is he doing this because for pity, kindness or for another reason? Why is he being so nice to me if he doesn't even know me? Why is he saying my whole name? God, I don't even like my name, that's why I tell people to call me Tom.

 **"Tom come on, the movie is going to start!"** Meena called me, so I ran behind her to not be left behind.

 _—O my... Harley, what have they did to you—_ The Joker was a good actor, but the style didn't fit.

Although, the only good thing that came out of this day was that sweet hot dog dissolving in my stomach.


	5. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll check grammar and orthography tomorrow.  
> Updated: 28/03/17
> 
> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_5_Thomas**

* * *

**August 29**

* * *

One week later we already had all prepared. Mr. Moon made the auditions for the missing papers and he discovered a lot of talented people. We got an Alexander Hamilton, a Samuel Seabury, even a James Reynolds. All the papers were fulfilled and I didn't auditioned, not because of lack of self believing, but I've been thinking about what Mike told me. I am only a dancer, and if I sing I will do it for myself, in other words, I'm a selfish narcissist.

Today was supposed to be another normal day in school learning things. It was 12:42PM, I only had to wait 18 minutes for my mom to pick me up. But today I decided to change my clothes on the school restrooms. I got my usual ballet shoes that EVERYONE knows I use (because I've been on school performances), a white tank top and black pants. Then, when I come to the cafeteria for a milkyway, a deer, a tiger and a bunny with the scholar uniform approaches to me.

 **"Hey Tom, how is it going?!"** Said Rebecca (The deer). She was the president of the student committee.

 **"Uhm... Hi, fine I guess."** She doesn't even know me, I've never talked to her.

When I put the milkyway on the bar she puts a dollar, then the charge lady gave me a change of 20 cents.

 **"My pleasure"** Said Rebecca.

 **"You got something in your hand"** She opens her hand confused just to see me putting a dollar on it **"I really don't like when people buy me things. Cya"**

I walk next to her just to see that the three are following me. 12:51PM

 **"You know, this weekend is going to be my birthday party"** What a surprise, she has been promoting that freaking party all the month. **"and I would like to invite you."** Okay, no is when I stop walking.

 **"Why would you?"** I ask, If I were her I would not do a huge party in the first place. **"You don't even know me"**

 **"I do! You are a cool guy that should be in my party!"** Lets analyze the possibilities. 1.- She is in love with me. 2.- She really think I'm cool or 3.-... **"and you can invite anyone you want. I would love to meet your friends."** Now I see where this is going.

 **"Rebecca... No"** I started to walk again.

 **"Come on. Don't be mean dude, she is just trying to be your friend"** Said Alisha (The tiger), the leader of the female football team in school blocking my way. In the distance I was able to see Axel and Rose coming.

 **"Oh really?"** I turn back to Rebecca. **"What friends do you have in mind?"**

**"All your friends should be cool since they're your friends. Also it would be awesome if you bring someone who can sing, that would light up the party a little!"**

**"Well then I'll take Rose and Diana, they are the most amazing singers of the school"** Those two really walk slowly, but they could smell the bad vibe these three were provoking.

 **"You can invite anyone, not only of school."** Said Clara (The bunny), a member of the cheerleader team.

Gotcha. These three _friendly girls_ wanted me to bring my _other_ friends.

 **"Ladies, I got to go"** I said. These three charming classmates blocked my way again. Mom, was waiting for me. **"Excuse me."**

 **"You already know what we want, so why don't you bring your _friends_ to the party unless..."** It is hard to take that thread seriously coming from a bunny.

 **"Unless what bitch?** " Axel took my back while Rose put herself in front of me. Alisha grabbed Rose shirt. Now that I remember, Alisha and Rose already had bad memories together, bad memories I don't want to revive.

**"Ok, put her down or I'll kick you so hard that you will not see it coming Alisha"**

**"You hit me? A g..."** I kick her knee just to weak her, no to break it (because I could have break it if I wanted).

 **"Gender equality"** Then we step back **"I'm not afraid of what you are capable of. I have no shame since I used an avocado costume for the twin day with Axel last year."**

" **Of course you had to mention me"** Sorry dude, that day was the happiest day of my life, WHO WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE AN AVOCADO?

**"So do whatever you want, I will not invite Johnny or Meena or Ash, or anyone."**

That was it, Axel and Rose walked by my side while I explained everything. I also thanked both for their help. Tho I couldn't quit the internal laugh.

My shoes weren't messed up by the kick.

★★★

Today I wen't to a private room on the theater, everyone were so distracted by their rehearsals that they didn't noticed I was sitting on this transparent room singing karaoke and studying. You could see my long face after what happened today. I made an enemy, three to be precise, and I can't stop thinking about that, because no one have ever treated me like that. It feels odd. It makes me feel mad. Thank God I have two loyal friends like them...

 _*knock, knock*_ **  
"Uhm... Can we come in?"** Johnny and Ash entered with pie. I stopped the music of my laptop

 **"... Yeah. What's up?"** This moment is unusual, they usually are too busy practicing and I'm usually busy too with the other dancers.

 **"We brought you pie"** Said Ash smiling.

 **"Aww, guys you shouldn't"** They really shouldn't because I don't like any pie or cake or sweet meal. The milkyway is the only thing my stomach can handle.

Ash sat to my left and Johnny to my right. Something is happening here.

 **"Are you okay Thomas?"** Asked Johnny. I tried to ignore the fact that he keeps calling me by my full name. But...

**"Uhm, why do you ask?"**

**"Well, first of all, you haven't move a feet since you came in here, you are here all alone studying, something you usually do when you are at home because you like to dance here"**... I blushed. He IS paying attention to me.

 **"We are worried, so we brought you cake"** They are not pitying me. They really are being honest with me.

 **"I'll be honest guys... First of all, I don't like pie"** The two of them laughed.

I explained to them the situation. I told them that I don't like to being used like that and I feel uncomfortable. I have never expressed anger. That's that reason I am not dancing today. I don't know how to be angry in a graceful, convenient and satisfactory series of moves. That is why I'm singing all Alessia Cara album. Because she calms me when I don't know what to do.

They both didn't knew what to say. Ash thanked me fro being honest and showed me some cool songs I am willing to add to my playlist. I didn't knew I would like (Set it Off) style. Then Johnny sang with me too, we even did a trio on some Hamilton songs. But the fun flee when Mr. Moon called them on stage.

When Ash left Johnny told me something.

**"I own you a meal. You know, since you didn't liked the pie."**

**"It's ok, I'll eat at my house."** Dejavu?

 **"I don't mean right now. Like a hang out, tomorrow"** Blush intensifies, luckily I had my laptop to cover my face.

 **"I would love to."** I appreciate that God gifted me with a voice that doesn't seem nervous at this situations.

**"Great! I'll text you later then. Cya Thomas"**

**"Johnny"** I stopped him, I don't know why I stopped him **"Why... do you call me Thomas instead of Tom?"** Did I really asked it? I can't believe it, I should've let him keep walking. Tho, I'm also relieved. I will know what I wanted to know. Finally.

 **"Uhm... I don't know, I guess I kinda like your name, It's cooler than Tom"** Mr. Moon was shouting Johnny's name **"Got to go, cya!"**

Today was supposed to be a normal day.

But I didn't expected Johnny teaching me to appreciate my name.


	6. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_6_Deal**

* * *

**August 30**

* * *

Oh boy. This day was legit.

In school the principal called me to discuss some problems with tree certain students, so I brought Axel and Rose with me. We discussed about that my attitude is not the correct against a lady, then I replied saying that their attitude was not correct as the leader of the female football team. I didn't even hit Alisha. I barely touched her. Really.

In the end Alisha and I shook hands to prove to the principal there weren't problems between us anymore, but our glares were saying something else. They have all of their revenge prepared, I could see it. Clara is going to be on charge of the social stuff, like saying bad things about me on Facebook or other stuff. Alisha is going to spread rumors about me, just to take away all opportunities for me to get a girlfriend. Rebecca is going to be the pretty face, the victim, the teenage girl that invited an unpopular guy to his party but he refused. I can see the scholar newspaper. I can't wait, this is going to be so funny.

 **"Are you prepared for this?"** Rose asked. She was tired of arguing.

 **"He should?"** Axel was just chilling. Everything was fine with him. After all, those three didn't mentioned a word about him.

 **"He is going to be exposed, maybe in front of all the school. I am not willing to let it pass by just like that"** She was not totally wrong, thought I', not a revengeful being I will do something about this situation... later. Right now, I will focus on... my feel... DANCE, ON DANCE I SAID.

 **"What they do? Tell everyone I'm gay. I swear I'll take a picture with the first person that asks me that"** They laughed. **"I'm more worried about you than me. You are the one who has history with Alisha"**

 **"Nah, I know something Alisha doesn't want me to know. If she bothers me... She'll be ruined"** I wonder what, but first I listed one of the things I will never do. Get Rose mad. Because when she gets mad... well. I'll just say one day Person A put nair on the shampoo of Person B...

...

...

Let's not talk about it anymore.

**★★★**

**"So? What now?"** Asked Ash after telling her.

 **"We'll resign to the fact that I will never get a girlfriend. Let's do that"** IT IS THE EASIEST THING TO DO.

 **"Come on, school girls are not everything. You just need... you know, look up."** Here we go.

 **"Ash, I prefer to search boys rather than girls"** Sarcasm doesn't always works. Sometimes I need to say it clearly.

 **"No shit Sherlock, I could tell that since you first breath the air of the theater."** ...

Some people don't know. But when you tell someone you know they are gay... you kinda hurt his feelings. We (gay people) are like: _Oh, I want to tell everyone I'm gay. I'm super discreet, no one knows_. But when the moment goes people say _"... Dude, It was obvious_ " We are kinda like _"Fuck you then_ ". But we are polite and say "Oh, you didn't. Come one. Am I that obvious?" KEEP IN MIND THE FACT THAT WE ARE PLAYING DUMB PEOPLE, WE GAY PEOPLE PREFER THAT INSTEAD OF SENDING YOU TO HELL.

**"... Ash..."**

**"I know, I ruined the surprise. Get over it"** That's not all. You skipped the part of " _Fuck you then_ ".

~~All around me are familiar faces...~~

 **"Wait... How do you know?"** Now way **"Bi?"** She laughed.

 **"Am I too obvious?"** She knows.

After our little talk we Mr. Moon called me and I left. It feels good when someone knows. I really feels good.

**★★★**

**5:00PM**

★★★

I'm tired. I hate everyone. Fuck me. Fuck the world. I need pizza. Or something with cheese. I need my 3ds. I want to go home. Lay on Bed. Die.

I'm laying on the floor of the stage after finishing the rehearsal. You know how tiring is to dance 12 songs over and over and over? It is frustrating because it's a group choreography and if someone fails everyone fails.

 **"There you go"** Mr. Moon gave me a Powerade, not before he puts a box full of them on stage **"You surprised me Thomas."**

 **"Why's that Mr. Moon"** I tried to drown myself in blueberry energetics. But that dream has to wait for another occasion.

 **"I heard you singing, but you didn't auditioned"** Oh. I felt faltered that he was expecting me to .

 **"I don't think I have musical material Mr. Moon"** I hear musicals because they are more... fun than songs that are meant to express feelings.

 **"Well, I am willing to let you be part of the Company if you want"** ... That could be fun. But... Sing and dance at the same time is hard af. I can, but... I'm lazy.

 **"I'll think about it Mr. Moon. Thanks"** He made my day. Thought, I still wanted to die.

I went to change myself and pick up my things to go home. But when I saw Johnny I remembered that I had a d... HANG OUT, A HANG OUT with him.

 **"So. Where do you want to go?"** On the entrance I look around me. There was Dominos's and other two fancy restaurants.'

 **"Let's go there"** I said, pointing to one of the restaurants.

Pizza is not for eating on the local. No matter how much I love Daria I will not accept that. We came in and sat on one of those spots where there are armchairs instead of chairs. Then, a waiter gave us the menus and we look at them.

 **"What can I do for you tonight?"** She asked. Everything seemed economically stable and tasty.

**"I'll ask for one of those mushroom salads, extra large please and tea"**

**"I'll have the fetuccini and... do you have milk?"** Yep, that is my weakness.

 **"Uhm... Yeah Sir. but milk with fetuccini?"** I know, it's strange. But I can't help myself.

 **"Yeah... you are right... I'll have TWO glass of milk with that please"** She laughed.

 **"As you wish Sir."** Then she left.

I asked for milk because it's my favorite drink. I can drink it with almost anything. I often drink milk with pizza, soup, chicken, hamburgers, etc... everyone judge me for that. But Johnny didn't said a work about it.

 **"So? How was school today"** Oh boy, here we go again.

I explained everything and he laughed. He told me about when he went to school, in sum: everything was normal with him, only that their classmates were... no THAT normal.

 **"I want to revive those old days"** I laughed. Why does adults always say that?

**"Only you Johnny, I want to grow up more than anything in the world."**

**"Why? Don't** **you enjoy having no responsibilities?"** I laughed again.

I admire adults. They all are really hard workers (Not ALL but... you understand). When you are an adult you are supposed to have abilities on something, it doesn't matter how insignificant it is at least they have them. I, as a teenager, have to explore myself, I have to shut my mouth because I don't know anything more than an adult ("That is how it works"). I want to grow up because no one takes me serious in what I think I'm good for. Every adult has asked me if I enjoy my _"hobby"_. No one realize this is my life.

 **"Being this young haven't brought the best of my experiences Johnny"** Puberty punched me so hard that I wasn't to feel myself for 2 years.

 **"It sucks but it's part of growing up"** I hate to grown up. Why I just didn't born 21?

 **"Are you going to teach me a lesson are are we going to eat"** The waitress already gave us our food. I am very happy with my two glasses of milk

**"Yeah, I'm sure that school is enough for you right now"**

**★★★**

**"Wait... why and avocado?"** He couldn't help himself, I would laugh if someone told me they disguised of an avocado.

**"I'm part mexican you know, and back then there were a lot of memes about the avocado because it became expensive"**

**"Really? I'm part British"** Don't you say, I couldn't noticed it because you accent is SO american.

**"That explains a lot of things"**

I am really enjoying this, I thought I was going to be nervous because... you know. But all went fine. I had the opportunity to know more about Johnny and he had the opportunity to know more about me. Johnny is vegetarian, likes color green and black. Hi is into Pop music, like Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Maroon V, etc. He also have... eating issues, pretty curious eating issues. Tho, I have no right to critique his eating issues right now.

 **"Your turn"** I said. He already got a question on his mind.

 **"Favorite song"** That was pretty easy.

 **"Favorite Song or favorite dance song?"** But I have one for each part of me.

**"Both"**

I have made up my mind for this question since I defined each response.

 **"Make You Feel My Love by Adele and Remedy by Adele too"** He looked surprised. Even thought I said Alessia Cara was my favorite singer I chose songs from Adele. **"Yours?"**

**"I don't dance but... I love Tiny Dancer by Elton John"**

What a fucking good taste does he have. Tiny Dancer is a piece of art. It's majestic, splendid, spectacular.

 **"Why don't you sing it then? I haven't heard you and I have informed that you sing Elton John like a God"** He thought about it, but he didn't seemed very convinced. **"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked you to sing from all sudden"**

 **"Is not that! Is just..."** His expression **"Only If you show me your choreography of Remedy"**

**"Mr. John, you have yourself a deal"**

We shook hands and ordered dessert, well... he ordered dessert. I drank my second glass of milk with the taste of the alfredo sausage on my mouth.


	7. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put grammatical effort on this one. I feel proud, even tho I shouldn't
> 
> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_7_The_Invitation**

* * *

**August 31**

* * *

It started. When I went to school today everyone were looking at me... different. Well, everyone except my friends and my acquaintances.

I sat with Rose and Andrew on the table next to the entrance of the cafeteria. A group of boys and girls were talking about me, whispering stuff I couldn't understand. But I got to hear the words "Perv", "Cow" and "Beat up". Those were not a good sign.

 **"I didn't knew that about you"**  Andrew were joking about the subject. But I interrupted her.

**"God, are you serious?"**

It results that those three said to everyone I have been spying the cheerleader team and that I keep photos of them. First of all: Y. Why doesn't this fact destroy the rumor itself? Second: I leave school early because I'm busy. It's not like I have time for that shit. Third: I haven't been on a practice or a game since I entered to school. God! Students should try to think.

 **"Are they hot?"**  Rose asked

 **"I can assure you that Clara is flatter than an ironing board"**  Their laughs filled the environment.

I was eating a tomato sandwich and of course; my Jersey milk.

Suddenly a guy came trying to flirt with Andrew. Rose and I watched how she rejected him (again). I thought she was going to let him flirt a little more. But when he tried to make a comment about my skin something the vibe changed.

 **"Hey faggy cow. Don't you have pics of my future bae too?"**  He  _whispered_  to me, pointing to Andrew.

Oh boy, no one has ever made a comment about both, my sexuality and my skin. This is going to be good. Also, Andrew was already pissed of.

 **"Oh no he didn't"**  Said Rose.

Andrew pushed him away and got up. I finished my first sandwich and then I unwrapped the other I had.

**"Watch your damn words Brenan"**

**"Chill Andy, we were just joking. Right Tommy?"**  Of course you asshole.

 **"Sorry, do I know you? Among so many idiots it's hard to tell your name"**  He was about to come to me angry, but Andrew step with a particular face saying  _"Fuck off Brenan, your whole life is a joke..."_

While she was dealing with him, Pole (Buffalo) approached behind me and tried to snatch my phone away from me.

**"Excuse me, did you lost something?"**

**"It's true guys!"**  He shouted, turning towardhis friends on the back  **"What are you hiding on your phone creepy perv?"**

 **"I can tell you I'M NOT HIDING THE BALLET SHOES I WANT FOR MY BIRTHAY, of course not"** Rose laughed while I shouted what I _should not_  shout.

What? If people want to know more about me, well... my birthday is coming. Just saying.

When he tried to snatch my phone again Rose intervened. But he just pushed her apart like nothing instead of gently apart her.  _"Come on Tommy, give me the phone"_  he said.

I left the phone on the table and took his wrist to crush it (metaphorical of course, I just squeezed a nerve). Then he knelt.

 **"AHHH!"**  He shouted and the room kept in silence. Some of my acquaintances were surprised. Of course, my friends know I can handle a situation like this. Is not the first time it happens.

I got up and threw him back. I'm thankful that mom inscribed me on self-defense classes after I told her about my sexuality.

I said nothing while he was coming back to punch me. The chef (Cow) slammed her hand on the cashier table. I just sat on the table calmly.

 **"If you want to fight go and do it outside!"**  Her vibe was creeping all of us. Except me, I know Rachel doesn't like troubles in her cafeteria.

Both, Pole and Brenan, went to their seats slowly with their respective groups. No one talked during the rest of the break time.

★★★

Long day and nothing productive to do. My face was all over the rehearsal spreading anxiety. Even when I'm not mad or sad I'm feeling something, but since I don't know what kind of feeling it is I am thinking of another thing, like the musical. Looks like it's not working too well.

 _~~And I know_ _He will never be satisfied_ _I will never be satisfied~~_

Eleven songs on a row without interruptions, everything went fine here. No one did a mistake and we are ready to learn the another dozen of songs to finish the first act.

 **"Perfect guys! Let's take a thirty minutes break"**  Everyone threw themselves on the floor. I was exhausted.

Ash and Rosita were fantastic. Also, those who played Alexander and John were pretty cool and the dancers could keep up with the routine very easy. This kind of space encouraged me to keep smiling the rest of the day. But I couldn't help to go to one of the rooms. I put the playlist of my phone on the speaker. Let's see what random song pops up. Then I heard pure gold.

_~~I guess right now you've got the last laugh~~_

I sang along with the choreography. This was the closes song that I could relate to my actual feelings.

 _~~I'm sorry if I seem uninterested o_ _r I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent~~_

 **"Truly, I ain't got no business here, but since my friends are here I just came to kick it!"** It feels good when I'm alone like this. It's like when I'm on the basement but it feels different. I can feel freedom with a touch of... loneliness. Yeah... just a little.

**★★★**

_**[Johnny's POV]** _

Thomas was there again. We all could say he was stressed, but he could hid his feelings on that empty room. I tried to enter, but Mr. Moon called us (the main cast) on stage. It results that Miss. Nana Noodleman came to the theater to say " _hi"._

 **"How is going this new project of yours Mr. Moon"**  She asked. Especially because she is the supervisor of this project for the community.

 **"Pretty good Miss. Nana, we have a lot of fresh talent!"**  She let out a breath with disappointment, as always.

 **"You always say that"**  And it is always true. She was analyzing us with here eyes. Miss. Nana is the most meticulous actress and sponsor I've ever known. Each time I see her it makes me feel like a guy with no talent, specially because she has more experience than me. "Who's that child playing right there?" She was referring to Thomas.

 **"He is Thomas Miss. Nana, a dancer of the company"**  Meena said. I better go for him before Miss. Nana target him. A lot of people were fire before of Mr. Moon projects just because she didn't saw any talent on them.

While she asked to see a rehearsal I run to know on his wall. Then I point to the stage and he close his laptop. We both enter to the scene, but Nana noticed him.

 **"Wait is she...? No way!"**  Well, Nana likes when young people appreciates her work (she got mad at me because I didn't knew about her).

 **"Well, did you instructed this one too?"**  Mr. Moon negated with confusion. No one knew that Thomas knew about Nana.

**"Oh, no! My grandmother used to hear you when... when she was young. I actually hear you since I was a kid."**

**"Oh! A child with good taste"** An... odd taste Miss. Nana. Odd  **"Tell me your name"**

 **"Oh! Sure. My name is Thomas, Thomas Halley"**  He extends his arm to give her a handshake, but she reacts very... different.

 **"Excuse me?"**  I couldn't help to laugh with confusion. I never thought I was going to see analyze Thomas inch per inch. His ears, eyes, nose, chin, legs, feet, etc.  _-What is happening here?-_  I thought.

 **"Are you that Thomas Halley? The prodigy? The one who left Ar..."**  He got anxious all the way, changing his expression to one didn't meant good.

 **"Yeah, I'm... I'm that Thomas Halley."**  He cut her. I also didn't knew she was he got a formed reputation.

After doing a couple more questions to Thomas she asked for a rehearsal. She was as pleased as Mr. Moon with the 11 songs and the transitions. Althought, I was worried about Thomas face, he seemed like was about to cry.

Miss. Nana applause and compliments Mr. Moon. I would do it too if I were her. We are working hard to make this as perfect as possible.

When Mr. Moon says we can leave I approach to Thomas, but Miss. Nana had the same idea.

**"Mr. Thomas I..."**

**"Sorry to interrupt you Miss. Nana, but you can call me Thomas. I don't need these... formalities"**  A forced smile appeared again on his face. Looks like he is back.

 **"Well Thomas. I would like to have a talk with you. Can you come to my house tomorrow?"**  WH-WHAT?! Nana Noodleman is inviting Thomas Halley, a member of Moon's project, to her house? Usually she doesn't want to know anything related to Mr. Moon. This is surely strange.

Thomas was also surprised. He looks towards me and I look him, then we both look at Nana.

**"Wha-What do you want to talk ab...?"**

**"You can or not?"**  That's more like Nana. She doesn't like to waste time.

**"I... I don't have anyone to bring me there"**

**"I...!"**  Jezz, I talked without thinking. Both of them looked at me so I look to Thomas. His eyes are less scary than Nana's.  **"I could give you a ride... if you want"**

 **"Well, it's settled. I'll be waiting."** Her shadow and dress were shown as he walks through the door. I really don't understand what is happening here.

 **"Well... I'm out at 2PM"**  He offered me a handshake  **"If you don't chicken to have a day with Miss. Nana"**

 **"I don't turn blind eye just like that!"** I said that as I put my arm around his shoulder.

 **"AH!"**  He shouted. Then he fell down stage mumbling an  _"I'm fine"_  and some excuses.

Guess my arm is too heavy for a human.


	8. Dance It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Not abbandoned  
> Mental note:  
> *1.- Needs grammar revision.
> 
> Tumblr: https://jackys9.tumblr.com/

**Chapter_8_Dance_It**

* * *

**September 1**

* * *

School was a mess right now. The rumor of boys spying cheerleaders frightened the principal and he made an assemble on the auditorium for the subject. 1 hour of how voyeurism is bad for the image of the college and to tell us that there'll be guards on the surroundings. Of course, there has been cases of voyeurism before. But they talk about this  _now_  because? Somebody knows? Exactly, Rebecca organize this stuff.

Later that day I found myself on the parking lot with Rose, Axel and Andrew. The only three people that knew about who was coming for me.

 **"You have been talking a lot about him recently."**  Said Rose. I knew this was going to happen.

 **"Yep"**  I said. They are getting suspicious.

 **"And now he is coming for you?"**  Asked Andrew.

He offered. I truly don't know why. Maybe we really are friends after all.

**"Yep"**

The parking lot was full of different cars, most of them were modern and new. Of course, I'm assisting to a expensive school. Everyone should have the money to afford more things, everyone except me. I barely know how to drive a car.

 **"And you aren't the friendliest kind of person you know."**  Said Axel. I know. I hardly make friends because I can't act like a superficial person. Most people I've meet tell me their stories like we know each other when we don't. I really don't like that kind of people.

 **"It's a gift God gave me"**  Did I mentioned God? Whoops! The three of them looked at me. I glance at another direction. Not an specific spot, I just don't want to look to their eyes.  **"You guys can't figure it out?"**

 **"I think he is"**  Says Andrew.

 **"Yep"**  I say.

 **"OH MY GOD!"**  Axel was pushed away. Rose and Andrew are the interested ones since they have been searching a boyfriend for me. Their eyes were shiny and teary.

In sum, I have never been in love before. I always flirt with my friends. I've done it so many times with Axel that people started to think I liked him. Love is nothing new in my life. But a person like Johnny, well... let's say he is a special case. Both of them started to ask me questions of where we are going, what we are going do, SE-SECOND BASE?

 **"ROSE, quiet!"**  I whisper.

I don't want the school to know I'm in love with Johnny. Like if the problems I have weren't enough. The last thing I need in my life is a heartbreak. Axel took them apart trying to chill them. Then a black pick-up arrives among all the new cars. Everyone stared at it because he parked in the front entrance.

 **"Who could be so brave to park _that_  car there?"** Most of the people with... used or cheap cars parked away of the popular squad because they ruin the view. But this time wasn't a problem, it just draws the attention.

I started to run to the car. It was Johnny. I told him yesterday to not attract the people to his car but apparently he thinks that his green sweater and black jacket are to best way to be incognito, he also was wearing sunglasses. Nervously, her tries to use his cellphone.

 **"Cya guys!"**  I waved as I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Relax Johnny I'm almost there.

I knock the door and Johnny smile leaving his phone in the middle of the seats.

 **"Hey Thomas, come in."**  he says. But suddenly... someone screams

 **"OMG IS JOHNNY EGERTON"**  We stared at each other with a blank face, then the screams intensifies. He starts to say  _"Get in the car! Get in the car!"_  as I respond  _"I Know! I know just drive!"._  I see some people and my friends waving while they become small tiny persons among my eyes. I could read Rose's lips saying  _"good luck"._

Then we stood up in the driveway for thirty minutes. Singing radio songs and talking about my day at school. He was surprised that Rebecca could organize those kind of events just to spread rumors about me and I was surprised too. I didn't thought she was so immature. I mean she is the president, like girl... you have a reputation.

**"And all started because of the musical"**

**"You know, I could go to the party if you want"**

**"All they want is you to come because you are a famous singer. She just doesn't want to pay or... I don't know. It's strange that she came to me instead of calling you"**  She has never done that. It was the first time she ever talked to me and I didn't expect to be for self convenience.

 **"She did"**  So she talked to me because she was desperate? God, she even tried to bought me a chocolate. I'm not that cheap **"I said no because I did went to a birthday party before and... it didn't went well, that and I don't need the money"**

 **"You don't like to be famous. Huh?"** That's cute. Another thing I need to put it on the list.

 **"It's not that... It's like... I would like to do normal things quietly, like pick you up. Drink a coffee in public with my friends, etc..."**  Johnny is famous in the city because fame were built here. I don't know if he struggles with this kind of problems in other cities. It has only passed six months since.

After a long pause I apologized. He didn't had to bother to come to my school.

 **"What? For picking you up? I offered myself Thomas because I like spending time with you, don't apologize."**  I smiled. It is nice to have someone like Johnny around. It's like my friends at school but... well, it's more valuable the time I spend with him because I'm with my friends all day.  **"Here we are"**

Miss. Nana's home. It is a huge mansion with a lot of arrangements in the front garden. We got off the car and waited on the front door touching the bell. Then a penguin opened the door guiding us upstairs to a terrace with a view of a maze formed of bushes. Also, Miss. Nana herself was there sitting on one of four chairs.

 **"Good afternoon Miss. Nana"** Both of us greeted her has we took a seat next to her. The penguin that guided us lend us a glass of pina colada, it was delicious.  **"So tell me Thomas, how was school today?"**  I didn't thought Miss. Nana cared of things like that. For what Johnny has told me I figured her more... self centered.

 **"Well, it was fine I guess. A lot of work. Friends. Nice weather"**  I'm kind of bothered because some classmates look like they were took from a bad bullying movie, filled with cliches and stereotypes, and when I say some I mean like 20 out of 1400 students.

Then she asked the same question to Johnny. Looks like he has been practicing his songs and saving money to reopen his dad workshop. He even thought of making music of his own. I would totally hear it.

 **"Miss. Nana. If you don't mind me asking again. Why did you invited me to have this talk?"** She sighed and drank the rest of her pina colada.

 **"I actually know who is your grandmother Thomas"**  My jaw dropped. The famous Nana Noodleman knew my grandmother. I looked at Johnny to find him a little surprised, but not like me  **"I met her on the Academy actually"**   _-Oh... that place-_  I took again the pina colada from the table. "I remember when we did this act... The classic Black Swan. She was..." As she starts to describe her I whisper the exact same words.

 **"Astonishing and graceful, the excellent representation of pureness and soul, a unique dancer..."**  Here she stopped and I talked alone  **"capable of charming God himself with one slow degage"**  I apologized for interrupting.

The same speech were told on the Academy to the newcomers.

**"Well, well, someone did studied. Yes, she was innate, inhumane and brilliant. But the only defect she had was..."**

"Blindness?" Miss. Nana nodded.

Johnny was quietly hearing our conversation, probably thinking he shouldn't be here. But it calmed me watching him drinking his pina colada.

 **"That's how the teachers called it. She couldn't do any group choreographs because she couldn't see and she couldn't learn like the other girls. But... that defect made her the dancer she is"**  I'm glad that Miss. Nana think good of my grandmother. She would be so happy to hear that.  **"How is she? I'm sure he stood with that mexican boy, Jose if I remember correctly"**

**"You are Miss. Nana you are. He is my grandfather"**

**"Ah. I knew it. Those two were inseparable"**  She laughed a little remembering some old memories **"So? How is she?"**

 **"Uhm... dead actually"**  Open mouth. The natural reaction when someone finds out my lovely grandmother is resting in peace.

I took a sip to my glass.

 **"Are... are you okay Thomas?"**  Asks Johnny. I nod. I cried all the tears I could cry when she died. It doesn't affects me anymore.

 **"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that"**  Miss. Nana... I could see some sadness in her face, a thing a never thought I'd see again.  **"Is that why you left the Academy?"**

Suddenly, Johnny came to me quickly as Miss. Nana called the name of one of her butlers to bring a first aid kid. My hand started to feel... cold? warm? I couldn't tell it was weir watching the pina colada sliding through my arm, but the overwhelming thing was my hand with rests of broken glass on it and some blood falling over.

**★★★**

_**Johnny's [POV]** _

**"Don't worry Thomas don't worry"** There wasn't a lot of blood on his hand. But the infection is what worried me.

 **"F-Fuck it hurts"** You should try no to break glass with your hands Thomas.

One of the Butlers treated the wound and as soon as he recovered of the pain he excused himself to Miss. Nana. It was getting late for the rehearsal. She calmly thanked us for coming visiting her and that she doesn't mind if we want to come again. We thanked her as well and left the place just to stay on the car in silence for some minutes. He also told me not to turn on the radio. He wasn't in the mood for that.

After a long pause out the world, he finally spoke.

 **"Johnny, do you know what the Academy is?"**  I nod. The Beauty Arts Academy is one of the most famous schools of arts. I heard a rumor that the school assures you a place in Juliard if you are recommended.

 **"I studied there since I was 2"**  Well that could explain your disgust faces every time Miss. Nana mentioned it  **"I am what some people called a _prodigious_  student. Born with the innate talent of dancing, inheritor of my grandmother legacy, etcetera, etcetera"** Prodigious? I really don't think I could use that word with you Thomas.

I'm not willing to talk unless Thomas wants me to. He seems so anxious and scared, a side of him I have never seen.

 **"But I got tired because everything I did was blamed on my talent"**  I know the feeling, really  **"Oh! Thomas won again, he is so talented. It's not fair Thomas will be competing! Thomas was just born that way. Thomas this, Thomas that..."**

 **"I don't think you have a gift Thomas"**  His face was priceless  **"You are just a dancer like anybody else, you have good moves, you have a good vibe"**  He is totally loosing it, he doesn't get it  **"But those scars on your legs shows me that you strive like nobody else"**

He grabs his knees shaking nervously, then he opens the window to feel the breeze of the weather.

**"I... don't know what to say"**

Thomas really doesn't knows what to say because he can't talk. He only can transmit his feelings when he dances. That's the only thing that makes him special. He wants to show to those are watching him what he feels on the stage, on his stage... just like Ash.

 **"Don't say anything Thomas. Just... dance it"** I know he will, he always do it. Even when he is not dancing "But promise me that you will stay apart from glass cups" He laughed.

**"I solemnly swear it"**


End file.
